mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixel Force Ch14
Chapter 14: The Power of the Keepers Our heroes have arrived to Ylisse in search of the Glorp Corp Master. The master turned out to be the ruler of Ylisse, Chrom. As our heroes were just settling down the city is set ablaze as the Dargeddons go on the offensive. Can our heroes stop this chaos before it’s too late? Chrom & I immediately rushed through the castle waking our friends up while the guards ran to stop the chaos happening in town. I was running through the castle heading towards Kiruko’s room with Soulamaru & the Sacred Swords following me. “This is bad! This is really bad! We’ve got to get everyone up & ready before those Dargeddons destroy Ylisse!” Soulamaru shouted. “I know my son! That’s why we need everyone’s help!” I shouted as we made to Kiruko’s room. When we got in however Kiruko was gone. “Where did Kiruko go?” Silver Talon asked. “I don’t know. He recently left…Don’t tell me he’s going off to face those Dargeddons on his own!” I shouted. “Then we’ve got to find him!” Bronze Fang howled. “Kurutaru!” A familiar voice shouted causing us to turn around. It was Chrom. “What is it Chrom?” I asked. “One of the guards spotted a giant monster to the far south of Ylisse & what’s worse is that they spotted Kiruko heading towards that same area too.” Chrom explained. “Dang it! Then we’ve got to catch up to him before he gets himself killed!” I shouted. “I can help with that!” Yarne shouted coming in. “How?” Soulamaru asked. “I’m a Taguel. I can transform into a beast & you guys can ride me. I can catch up to Kiruko at full speed!” Yarne explained. “I’ll come too!” Eren shouted as the Fang Gang were with him as well along with Mikasa, Armin & Jean. “Yeah, we owe you & Kiruko a huge debt & we can’t repay it if he’s dead.” Jean answered. “Then let’s go save our friend!” I shouted. We immediately outside to see the guards fighting some new Dargeddons. I spotted multiple 4 ft tall humanoid like Dargeddons with a skinny build, blue skin, glowing red eyes & claws wearing dark gray armor vests & bronze armor skirts & 6 ft tall black dog like Dargeddons with razor sharp fangs, glowing yellow eyes, razor sharp red claws, 3 smoke like tails, a smoke like mane & a bronze armor plating on its back & legs. “What Dargeddons are those?!” I shouted surprised. “Those are Claw Soldiers & Dark Hounds! Those guards are going to have a lot of trouble holding them back! We need to take out their leader as quick as we can before those guards get destroyed!” Golden Claw explained. “Help is on the way!! Radiant Dawn!” A young wild male voice shouted as a sword slash cut two Claw Soldiers causing them to shatter darkness. “Disappear!” A stern male voice shouted as two Claw Soldiers & Dark Hounds were sliced in pieces in a second. “What the heck?!” Jean asked as three figures appeared in front of us. It was Lissa & she was accompanied by a light skin man with wild dark brown hair, dark eyes & a stern look wearing a blue & black Myrmidon robe, black fingerless gloves & black boots wielding a thin Killer Edge sword who was Jean’s height(Lon-Qu) & a young man with brown hair, green eyes, the same brand as Chrom on his arm & light skin wearing a brown & yellow vest like Myrmidon robe, brown fingerless gloves & black boots(Owain) who was around Eren’s height wielding a Killer Edge too. “Lon-qu! Owain! Lissa! It’s good to see you guys here!” Chrom shouted. “We heard you were having trouble so we came to help as fast as we could.” Lon-qu answered. “Yeah! We couldn’t our uncle’s home get destroyed these monsters! With the power of my Corvus, we’ll slay these abominations before they cause anymore trouble including that strange wolf monster heading further into town!” Owain shouted. “Wolf monster?” I asked. “Yes, while we were on our way to the castle I saw this strange wolf monster going wild! It was like a combination of both man & beast & it was ripping monsters apart left & right!” Owain explained. “Where was it heading?” I asked. “To the far south of Ylisse, I saw Robin, Panne & Morgan heading there. If you hurry you might be able to catch up to them.” Owain explained. “Thanks Owain! We’ll hurry as fast as we can!” I shouted. “Time to go beast!” Yarne shouted as I noticed a strange purple stone on his hand before got on all fours. A huge cage of stone enveloped his body before it shattered completely. When we looked Yarne had become a giant 15 ft tall white & black rabbit like beast with glowing red eyes, long white whiskers, a white head with long white ears, sharp claws, dark brown body, short tail & wearing his armor but slightly larger. “Whoa! He turned into a beast!” Armin shouted surprised. “He turned into a giant bunny. Robin wasn’t kidding about him being a Rabbit-Wearer.” Jean deadpanned. “Don’t complain & don’t mess with the bunny either!” Yarne shouted. I immediately climbed on Yarne’s back along with Chrom & Soulamaru. “Alright Yarne. Lead the way!” I shouted as I took out my broad sword. “Alright!” Yarne shouted as he took with Eren & the others following us. Lissa, Lon-qu & Owain stayed behind to help defend the castle. We were travelling through the city. The whole city was a battle ground as citizens were fleeing the scene while the guards stood guard & fought. “This is madness!” Chrom shouted. “And we need to stop this! Let’s help out too!” Soulamaru shouted. “Incoming Dargeddons!” I shouted as a bunch of Dark Hounds & Claw Soldiers came straight towards us. I immediately jumped off Yarne & went into the air. “Golden Fire Dragon’s Roar!!” I howled as I let out a huge golden fiery breath from my mouth that burned a couple of Claw Soldiers to ashes with incredible power. “I’m helping too!” Chrom shouted as he took a light golden sword with bronze hilt with a slot in the center & a falcon wing edge hilt & sharp blade. Chrom is a sword fighter ranked as a Lord, his main weapon is Falchion, a powerful sword that is strong against dragons & the forces of darkness. “Crashing Blade!” Chrom shouted as he leapt high into the air & brought his sword down on two Dark Hounds slicing them in half as they disintegrated into darkness before jumping back on Yarne’s back along with me. “Beast Claw!” Yarne shouted as he delivered a powerful slash with his claws to 4 Dark Hounds & Claw Soldiers taking them out as they scattered into darkness. “Count us in as well! Spinning Twin Blades!” Eren shouted as he immediately began to spin delivering a fast spinning slash to 2 Dark Hounds slicing them to pieces as they scattered into darkness. “Wood Slap!” Gobba shouted as brown nature energy enveloped his tongue as he stretched & slammed it into 3 Claw Soldiers destroying them with incredible power. “Ocean’s Claw!” Golden Claw shouted as fierce golden flames & water energy enveloped his claws as he sliced 3 Dark Hounds to pieces with incredible power. Armin, Mikasa & Jean joined in & helped count down more & more Dargeddons along the way. However more & more Dargeddons began to come our way. “Dang it! Is there any end to these guys?!” Yarne shouted annoyed. “Kurutaru look out!” Jean shouted. Before I could react I found myself in the air. I looked up to see an Sky Claw had grabbed me & carried out of my friends reach. “Let me go!!” I shouted as I began to struggle trying to break free as the Dargeddon carried me higher into the air. “I said let me GOOOO!!!!” I howled as a blast of golden flames erupted from my body burning the Dargeddon to ashes but also causing me to drop from 100 ft. “Kurutaru!” My friends shouted. Suddenly I disappeared in a second & when I open my eyes, I was on a building in someone’s arms. I looked up to see who had caught me. It was a 10 ft tall gray fur buff werewolf like being with a blond spiky hair going down his back, razor sharp claws & fangs, a wolf muzzle, red beast like eyes, human like hands, wolf like feet, a bushy wolf tail, black runes covering his body & long wolf like ears wearing gray torn shorts, & the Dragon Gauntlets Kiruko was wearing. “Kiruko…” I asked as Kiruko put me down. He looked at me before taking off towards the south part of Ylisse. Eren immediately landed on the rooftop I was on. “Kurutaru! Are you okay?! Did that wolf monster attack you?” Eren asked. “No…And that wasn’t no wolf monster. That was Kiruko.” I answered surprising everyone. “What?! That werewolf was Kiruko!?” Soulamaru asked. “It was. He was wearing the Dragon Gauntlets & only Kiruko could use them. I knew Kiruko for my whole life but I never knew this.” I explained. “Maybe he was protecting you. That could be the reason he never told you.” Chrom answered surprising me. “Let’s find him.” I answered clinching my hands into a fist with a determined look on my face. “That’s the spirit Kurutaru!” Eren shouted as I jumped back on Yarne. We headed off deeper into Ylisse’s city heading off to search for Kiruko & to stop the invasion. I began to feel Kiruko’s presence the further in we went but his energy was fluctuating. Something was happening to him & it wasn’t good. “We’re closing in on Kiruko but his aura is decreasing rapidly. We need to hurry up because I think he’s in trouble.” I explained. “Then let’s pick up the speed!” Yarne shouted as we went even faster. We arrived at the scene seeing Kiruko fighting 40 ft tall dark red humanoid like muscular Dargeddon with glowing yellow eyes, razor sharp long black claws, black demon like wings that were slightly tore at the edges, a black demonic bladed tail, razor sharp black fangs, twin black horns on its head, & thick dark bronze armor covering its body. “That’s a Demonic Golem! This Dargeddon is like the others we’ve faced before! This one is extremely dangerous!” Golden Claw explained. Kiruko was ready to slash Demonic Golem’s face only to receive a powerful slap that sent him flying into a house really hard. “Kiruko’s in trouble! We’ve got to help him!” I shouted as I leapt off of Yarne & flew towards Demonic Golem. “Golden Fire Dragon’s Roar!!” I howled as I let out a huge golden fiery breath straight at Demonic Golem knocking it back but barely doing any damage to it. “Let’s help her! Falcon Slash!” Chrom shouted as he leapt off of Yarne & delivered a powerful slash with Falchion straight to Demonic Golem’s chest but the attack barely did any damage to it. (It’s armor is strong! Falchion barely hurt it!) Chrom thought as he quickly jumped back. “Mach Blade!” Eren shouted as he delivered a fast slash with both of his swords onto Demonic Golem’s arm but barely did any damage either. “Dang it! Nothing’s working on this thing! It just keeps taking our attacks like it was nothing!” Eren shouted annoyed. “Feral Spin!” Yarne shouted as he leapt into the air & curled into a ball before slamming into Demonic Golem sending it back a bit but not doing any damage to it. “Ancient’s Blast!” Soulamaru shouted as he fired 3 huge yellow energy spheres from his hands which slammed into Demonic Golem but still barely did any damage to it. “This is getting annoying! None of our attacks are even hurting this monster! How can we beat when we can’t even damage it!?” I shouted annoyed. Demonic Golem then fired 3 consecutive dark energy beams from its hands straight at us. We were caught off guard & sent flying along with taking serious damage. I managed to get up but it looked my friends weren’t able to continue the fight. “My friends…” I muttered weakly as Demonic Golem was preparing for another attack directed straight at me. It unleashed a giant dark energy beam straight at me & it was coming close until Kiruko came out of nowhere & pushed me out of the way taking the attack for me. “KIRUKO!!!!” I shouted as I watch him fall to ground badly hurt. Then something within me snapped. “You want power?” Adreus asked as he appeared in front of me. “!” I thought. “You want the power to destroy your enemies? You want to gain the powers of pure destruction? Do you want the power to avenge your friends? Do you want the powers of Armageddon filled by your rage?” Adreus asked. “Yes.” I answered seething with rage. “Chant the sacred rite & merge with the Keeper of Armageddon! Let us become one & destroy those against us!” Adreus shouted. “Keeper of Armageddon, hear my words!” I chanted as a dark array with a black vortex symbol emerged underneath me. “That array…! Don’t do it Kurutaru!” Golden Claw shouted. “Consume this body into darkness. Let the powers of shadows overflow!” I chanted as the array got even darker. “Grant me the power to bring destruction in my wake! Destroy those against me! Drag their souls into the underworld where nothing escapes! Grant me the power of Armageddon’s Keeper! SACRED FUSION: MIX OF DESTRUCTION!!!!!!” I shouted as Adreus merged with me & a gigantic pillar of darkness erupted from the array & consumed me. “What’s happening to her…?” Chrom asked. “She’s merging…with the Keeper of Armageddon…” Golden Claw answered. My hair became long & wild like while becoming a very dark blue with dark gold streaks, my eyes turned red & demonic, a black mask covered the part of my face, my teeth became sharp fangs, my skin turned slightly darker, my nails became sharp black claws, black dragon & raven like wings came from my back along with a black dragon like tail equipped with dark silver blades, my height increased by 5 ft as I looked a bit older, my dress became a black & dark silver robe, my chest plate turned into a black & dark gold vest like armor with green runes, my skirt turned into a dark silver, & dark green armor with black torn skirt like bands around the waist, my shoes became black armor boots, my gauntlets turned into complete dark claw like gauntlets & my broad sword transformed into a dark golden wing hilt with a glowing red saber like blade sword. The darkness vanished as my transformation was complete. “Kurutaru?” Eren asked. “My name isn't Kurutaru anymore! I have been reborn wit the powers of darkness and destruction!! Call me Adreukura, Empress of Armageddon!!!! Hahahahahaha!!!” I laughed as darkness enveloped my friends healing their wounds before it vanished. “Snap out of it Kurutaru! Don’t let the darkness consume you!” Golden Claw shouted. “This is for your own good so you better stay out of this fight!!” I howled as Demonic Golem swung its fist straight at me. I looked at it before catching its fist with just my hand. “Ahahaha! You should try better than that! Here’s a real punch!!! Armageddon Dragon’s Shadow Punch!!!” I shouted as fierce dark energy enveloped my fist as I delivered a powerful punch to Demonic Golem doing major damage to it & sending it flying. “We’ve got to save her from herself Gobba! We need to do a Mixel Force!” Eren shouted. “I understand master! Let’s do it & quickly!” Gobba shouted as they touched the Fang Gang’s cubit. Demonic Golem fired a barrage of dark energy spheres straight at me. “You’ve got to be faster than that to beat me!!!” I shouted as I immediately dodged the attacks at supersonic speed. “Reflecting Whip!!!” A wild voice similar to Eren shouted as a long tongue slammed into the dark energy spheres sending it flying into Demonic Golem doing serious damage to it. I turned to see that Gobba & Eren had did a Mixel Force with each other. Eren was now 9 ft tall, his skin was now a light brown, his teeth were sharp fangs, he had two black cat ears on his head, his nails had become claws, his tongue was whip like & longer, his feet became talons, his shirt was gone but he was still wearing his pants & jacket & his swords had become dark golden broad swords with a bronze Cubit at the center of the hilt. “Erenabba, Fang Gang’s Whipsman is here!” Erenabba shouted. “I said to stay out of it! Hahaha! Oh well! Just don’t get in my way!” I laughed. Demonic Golem swung its fist at us again trying to crush us but Erenabba & I jumped out of the way with incredible speed. “Armageddon Dragon’s Roar!!” I howled as I let out a giant dark energy roar straight at Demonic Golem blasting it & sending it flying. “Nature’s Hammer!” Erenabba shouted as fierce brown wood energy enveloped his long tongue as he stretched it & slammed it down on Demonic Golem’s head doing serious damage to it & sending it into the ground hard. Demonic Golem got up only to have me appear behind it. “Armageddon Dragon’s Black Paladin!!!” I shouted as I fired a gigantic dark energy beam from hands straight at Demonic Golem doing major damage to it & sending it flying high into the air. “Nature’s Bullet!!” Erenabba shouted as he fired a huge wooden stake from his mouth straight at Demonic Golem slamming into it before tangling it up in sturdy wooden vines. “Time to end this!” I shouted as I took out my sword from its scabbard & a black aura enveloped me. “I agree with you!” Erenabba shouted as he took out his swords & a brown aura enveloped his body. Erenabba & I flew high into the air & headed straight towards Demonic Golem. “Team Attack: Nature Armageddon’s Twin….!!!” Erenabba & I shouted as we began to deliver a barrage of attacks from all directions onto Demonic Golem at supersonic speed before appearing above it. “Fury!!!!!” Erenabba & I shouted as we brought our swords down on Demonic Golem as the three of us went crashing down into the ground creating a huge explosion of nature & dark energy as Demonic Golem was obliterated with incredible power. Everyone looked at me while Erenabba demixed into Gobba & Eren. “Hahahaha!!! That was fun! Who wants to fight next!?” I laughed insanely. Suddenly I felt someone’s arms around me. I looked to see it was Kiruko who was hugging me. “Don’t…..lose….your…self…I…don’t…want…to…see….you like….this…” Kiruko answered with slightly more adult voice. “!” I thought. “Become…the Kurutaru…I know…the Kurutaru that…I love…The Kurutaru…everyone…cares about…” Kiruko explained. “….Kiruko…” I answered as I separated from Adreus & returned to my normal self. Kiruko smiled at me. “Oh Kiruko! I’m so sorry! I…didn’t know what to do…I thought I was going to lose you & everyone else! I’m sorry about keeping secrets from you & letting my rage control me. I never wanted to hurt any of you.” I explained. “I…forgive you…I shouldn’t…have…kept…this secret from you…I…only wanted to protect you…” Kiruko answered. “Then let’s keep no more secrets. Show yourselves Adreus, Tiras & Armades.” I explained as the 3 revealed themselves to my friends while the others had arrived to the scene. “Are those angels?!” Petra asked completely surprised. “Those aren’t angels! Those are the Keepers of Light & Darkness!” Bronze Fang shouted. “Keepers of Light & Darkness?” Basillio & Erwin asked at the same time surprising each other. “Yes. My name is Armades, I’m the Keeper of Boundaries. They are my brothers Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon & Tiras, Keeper of Genesis. It’s been a while our Mixel friends.” Armades answered. “What exactly are they Golden Claw?” Doctor asked. “They are spirits but also a rare type of Mixel like beings. They can merge with others like us mixing or using Mixel Force but they are actually like living Cubits as well. However they can’t merge with each other like what we can do though. Adreus controls darkness, Tiras controls light & Armades can use the power of both but maintains balance among them.” Golden Claw explained. “Of course none of us have seen any of them in a looooong time!” Kraw answered. “They are also my uncles.” I answered surprising everyone. “What?!”! They are your uncles?!” Connie asked. “Yes. Her mother was our sister Megara, Keeper of Balance, so that makes us her uncles. We’ve been watching her for a long time but decided to make ourselves present to her yesterday.” Tiras explained. “So you met these three but couldn’t tell us about it huh, brat?” Levi asked annoyed. “Sorry, it doesn’t come up in conversation! I can’t be like “Hey guys, guess what? I’ve got three ancient spirits as uncles!” You guys would thought I was crazy!” I shouted annoyed at Levi. “She has a point there.” Footi deadpanned. “Thank you Footi! Look, I’m sorry for not telling you but I’ve got a lot of problems on my hands!” I shouted. “Yeah. I could relate.” Jak answered. “Well either way, we’ve managed to save my home country. If they didn’t intervene then Ylisse would have been a smoking hole in the ground. Thank you for assisting us, Armades, Adreus & Tiras.” Chrom answered. “Your welcome your highness.” Adreus said as he bowed with an evil smile on his face. “Let’s return to the castle. We need to get our rest before we set off in search of the Glorp Corp.” Chrom said. “Understood.” We answered. We returned to the castle & rested for the remaining hours of the night. This morning my friends & I had returned to Sacred Dragoon & were waiting for Chrom to come back. Erwin, Doctor, Levi, Eren & I were standing in front of the Sacred Dragoon looking out for our friends. “Are you sure they’ll be coming?” Eren asked. “He is the Glorp Corp Master plus he saw what the Dargeddons can do. I’m sure they’ll come.” Erwin answered. “Look!” I shouted getting everyone’s attention. Coming our way was Chrom but others were with him. It was Lon-qu, Lissa, Frederick(who brought a white horse equipped with silver & blue heavy armor since Frederick is a Great Knight), Panne, Morgan, Robin, Lucian, Owain, Olivia & Yarne. “Morning you guys. Glad you can make it.” I answered. “Whoa! So that’s the Sacred Dragoon father was talking about! It looks so big & cool!” Morgan shouted amazed. “Why thank you!” Sacred Dragoon answered surprising them. “Whoa! It can talk!” Yarne shouted surprised. “That’s even cooler!” Morgan shouted. “I’m glad to have you guys aboard. Are you sure Ylisse is going to be fine without you there?” I asked. “We’ve got Basillio & Flavia to help look after Ylisse while we’re gone so you don’t have to worry about that.” Chrom explained. “Yeah! I can’t wait to set off! This is going to be an awesome trip!” Lissa shouted energeticly. “This isn’t a picnic kid so don’t drop your guard.” Levi stated annoyed. “Don’t kill their spirits Levi.” Erwin answered. “Let’s head off shall we?” I answered as we loaded up onto the ship. “Onward to Plegia!” I shouted as Sacred Dragoon took off with incredible speed. Our heroes have managed to save Ylisse from destruction while the three Keepers of Light & Darkness revealed themselves. Now they are on their way to Plegia as their adventure continues.